My boyfriend is a Police
by hyungt
Summary: Sehun seorang berandal labil mempunyai kekasih seorang polisi, Kai. BxB/KAIHUN/YAOI/ONESHOOT


KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

ooooooo

"Dia ditolak."

"Apa benar?"

"Benar-benar bodoh."

Rupanya ada segerumbulan pemuda SMA yang sedang berkumpul, lebih tepatnya nongkrong diminimarket. Mereka keluar pada malam hari, mungkin sekitar jam 11 malam.

"Hey--apa yang kalian lakukan disini!", Tiba-tiba seorang polisi bertubuh tegap dan berkulit tan menghampiri mereka. Sepertinya ia sedang berjaga.

"Itu polisi!", Semua gerumbulan itu langsung panik. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa ada polisi.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali kepada kalian untuk tidak keluar pada larut malam, hah?", Polisi berkulit tan itu menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Tidak ada habis-habisnya memperingati mereka.

"LARI!", Semua orang yang berada disitu langsung lari terbirit-birit.

"Ah! T-tung--", Seorang pemuda berkulit putih susu ingin melarikan diri jika bukan karena sepasang tangan yang menahannya.

GRAB!

"Sehun.", Polisi berkulit tan itu mengeluarkan suara beratnya.

"K-kai..", Pemuda berkulit seputih susu alias Sehun itu sudah gemeteran saking takutnya.

"Hhh.. Kau beruntung itu aku. Jika kau seperti ini terus, kau bisa tertangkap.", Kai alias polisi berkulit tan itu membawa Sehun menjauh dan mengajaknya berbicara. Ia melepas topinya.

"I-itu tidak akan selama ada kau, Kai.", Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Tsk--"

BAM!

Kai mengurung Sehun diantara lengannya. Manik-manik matanya sedikit tersulut emosi.

"Apa salahnya mengkhawatirkan kekasihku?", Kai memegang dagu Sehun agar mau menatapnya.

Yah, mereka berdua adalah teman masa kecil dan juga sepasang kekasih.Rumah mereka bahkan bersebelahan, itu makanya mereka dulu sering bermain bersama. Ketika beranjak SMA, kai memutuskan untuk mendaftar kepolisian. Sedangkan Sehun, masuk ke sekolah menengah.

Karena kelakuan Sehun yang suka keluyuran dan bandel, Kai khirnya memutuskan meminta izin kepada orng tua Sehun untuk tinggal bersama Sehun disebuah apartement kecil yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Supaya Kai bisa mengawasi lebih jauh tingkah Sehun, dan orang tua Sehun pun setuju akan hal itu.

"Tidah bisakah kau mengikuti kata-kataku?", Kai mengusap wajahnya lelah.

"A-aku..", Sehun tergagap.

Geez!

"Sehun."

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun.

'Dia mau menciumku!', Batin Sehun sambil ikut memejamkan matanya. Menunggu-nunggu ciuman dari Kai.

"Maaf Sehun, Jangan lakukan perbuatan buruk lagi."

Huh?

Apa yang terjadi?

Kai tidak jadi menciumnya? Sehun membuka kembali matanya saat tidak mihat tanda-tanda bibir yang menempel padanya.

"Hm? Sepertinya aku harus kembali keshiftku.", Kai melirik kearah jam. Ia menepuk kepala Sehun dengan lembut dan berjalan menjauh, kembali kepos tempat ia berjaga.

"Jangan keluyuran pada malam hari, jangan menangis jika kau merasa kesepian dan merindukanku! Haha.", Kai melambaikan tangannya kepada sang kekasih.

Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya. Mereka bahkan sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun tapi rasanya seperti tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Bahkan Kai tidak pernah menciumnya. Alasannya sih, katanya menunggu Sehun lulus sekolah.

'Alasan macam apa itu?', Batin Sehun kesal.

AGHHH!

oooooooo

"Ah, makanannya lezat sekali.", Kai pulang sejenak keapartement mereka untuk beriatirahat dan juga makan malam bersama. Beruntungnya besok Sehun libur, jadi bisa tidur malam.

"Sudah pasti, kan aku yang memasak.", Sehun merapikan piring mereka dan mencucinya.

Meow!

Seekor kucing peliharaan mereka naik kepangkuan Kai. Ingin meminta perhatian dari majikannya.

"Waktu itu, kau benar-benar anak yang cengeng saat memungut kucing ini haha.", Kai mengusap lembut badan momo, kucing peliharaan mereka.

"Ish! Jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi, Kai!", Sehun menghampiri Kai sambil manyun-manyun. Ia duduk dilantai dan mengambil psnya.

"Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu.", Kai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Sudah kembali aja keshiftmu sana!", Pipi Sehun pasti merona saat ini. Beruntung posisinya membelakangi Kai.

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu lebih lama."

Diam-diam Sehun mengulas senyuman tipis.

"K-kai... Akhir-akhir ini kau bekerja terlalu keras.", Sehun menolehkan wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat jika wajah kekasihnya ini seperti dilanda stress.

"Hm. Akhir-akhir ini banyak warga yang diteror seorang penjahat. Penjahat itu menggunakan topeng dan membawa sebuah pisau disakunya, jadi kau harus berhati-hati jika keluar malam.", Kai memejamkan matanya sejenak, rasa kantuk menghantuinya.

"Iya iya aku tau--Kai?", Sehun ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya namun tidak bisa. Melihat Kai yang tertidur, dirinya pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya samb bersandar kekasihnya.

oooooooo

"Ngg--"

"Bangun Sehun, aku sudah menyiapkan roti untuk sarapan.", Kai membuka jendela kamarnya dan membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk menyinari wajah Sehun.

"Baik--"

OMG! kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba dikasur? Apa jangan-jangan Kai mengangkatnya ya?

Sehun bermonolog ria.

"Ck. Kau ini sudh besar, seharusnya bisa merapikan bajumu sendiri.", Kai memungut pakaian Sehun yang berserakan dilantai.

Puk!

Hm?

"Ada yang jatuh?", Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa yang jatuh adalah rokok.

"Apa ini?", Kai mengerutkan keningnya.

"I-itu--Teman memberikannya padaku, mereka menyuruhku untuk menyimpannya..", Sehun langsung bangun dari tempat tidur dan ingin mengambil rokoknya namun ditahan oleh Kai.

"Kau menyimpannya tapi bungkusnya sudah terbuka.", Kai menatap Sehun dengan curiga.

"Mereka menyuruhku untuk merokok. Tapi aku lupa dan tidak melakukannya..", Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak melakukan perbuatan buruk, kenapa kau masih melakukannya?"

BAM!

Sehun memukul keras meja yang ada disampingnya. Kai salah paham!

"Aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya, Kai. Kenapa kau tidak percaya dengan kekasihmu?", Mata Sehun sudah berkaca-kaca.

Kai diam. Keheningan diantara mereka membuat suasana canggung.

Drtt! Drtt!

"Ya? Baik, aku akan kesana.", Kai mengambil jaketnya dan bersiap-siap karena sesuatu sedang terjadi. Meninggalkan Sehun tanpa pamit.

oooooooo

Hari sudah mulai malam, tapi Kai belum juga pulang. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bermalas-malasan diatas kasur.

"Ah, seharusnya aku merasa senang karena tempat ini tidak ramai.", Sehun yang awalnya bersantai mendadak kepikiran sesuatu.

'Jika ini terus berlanjut, hubunganku dengan Kai akan berakhir.. Aku tidak mau itu.", Sehun melihat rokoknya dilantai. Ia segera mengambilnya dan pergi keluar rumah. Berniat meluruskan kesalah pahaman diantara dirinya dengan Kai.

Bagaimana pun juga Sehun sangatlah mencintai Kai. Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar.

"Dimana Kai?", Gumam Sehun. Ia mencari kesana kesini tapi tidak menemukan Kai.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan mangsa juga..",Seorang pria yang menggunakan topeng tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Sehun. Pria itu mengeluarkan pisaunya.

"A-aku.."

Pria itu langsung berlari menuju arah Sehun dan hendak menusuknya.

'Gawat! Aku akan ditusuk!', Batin Sehun ketakutan. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan pasrah.

"SEHUN!"

JLEB!

loh?

"K-kai.. Apa yang--", Saat Sehun membuka matanya. Ia terkejut, ternyata Kai kekasihnya yang melindunginya.

Dengan sergap Kai menahan sakit itu dan menjatuhkan sang penjahat dengan sekali pukulan.

Tak lama setelah penjahat jatuh, Kai pun akhirnya pingsan.

ooooooo

"Ah, yang semalam itu hampir saja.", Setelah dirinya pingsan, Sehun segera membawa Kai kerumah sakit terdekat untuk mendapat pengobatan. Beruntung luka Kai tidak seberapa dalam, sehingga esoknya Kai langsung tersadar. Dan beginilah mereka, berbincang-bincang membahas masalah semalam.

"Ish..lihat dirimu, beruntung lukanya tidak begitu dalam. Kau membuatku khawatir..", Mata Sehun sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Ahaha..tapi aku bersyukur dirimu baik-baik saja, sayang.", Kai mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipi Sehun. Lalu mencubitnya dengan gemas,"Hm. Ngomong-ngomong.. Apa yang kau lakukan diluar semalam? Bukankah aku sudah bikang untuk tidak keluyuran?"

"Awawaw sakit Kai..", Sehun memegangi pipinya yang memerah,"A-aku ingin bilang padamu kalau aku benar-benar tidak merokok.. Aku hanya dipaksa oleh temanku.."

Kai terdiam sejenak.

"Ah begitu, maafkan aku yang tidak mempercayaimu, sayang.", Kai mengulas senyumnya tipis. Ia senang jika Sehun menurut padanya.

"Tidak apa, Kai.", Sehun memajukan badannya dan mencium bibir Kai dengan lembut. Berhati-hati untuk tidak menyenggol lukanya.

END?


End file.
